La novia que no quise
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Clasificacion adulta mayores de 60 años la conducta difiere del manga. completa
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

La novia que no quise

-pronto William debemos hacer algo para evitar caer en la ruina-

-tranquilo George ya tome medidas drásticas-

-¿Cómo?-

\- si me hice novio de la hija de uno de los grandes empresarios colombianos, exportador de café y petróleo-

-te refieres pero, él tiene…una… sola... Hija y… es ¿en serio?-

-sí, George descuida Candy y yo ya armamos el plan perfecto para casarme y luego heredar todo existe una clausula importante que me hará quedar como único dueño-

George indiferente se encoje de hombros -de acuerdo-

En el apartamento magnolia dos grandes amantes se entregaban a la lujuria de su amor y pasión desbordada.

-Albert como siempre eres un toro, no mejor que un toro un centauro-

Candy recién recuperaba su aliento después, de haber llegado al clímax junto con Albert.

-princesa yo siempre te satisfaré…Hm… debo comunicarte algo pronto debo casarme para evitar la bancarrota ya sabes con quien-

-Si amor y arréglate pronto para que la visites, ya sé cómo nos vamos a deshacer de ella y así pronto tu y yo nos vamos a casar-

-muero por saber-

-ve tranquilo, luego te explico vistes rápido-

Mansión Vizcaya

Patricia una chica de rostro angelical y buenas costumbres se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa con su ahora enamorado, pretendiente y futuro esposo William Albert Andrew.

-Albert eres tan lindo y tan caballeroso en todo momento me respeta y me tratas como todo una dama, nunca te has propasado conmigo, ni siquiera me has dado un besito y sé que es porque, me respetas- expreso toda risueña.

Albert, medio fastidiado dice-si mi ternurita cafelera, sabes que yo siempre te respetare eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres una dama que se da a respetar y…no aguanto más me quiero casar contigo pronto-

-amor (pestañando) en una semana nos casamos, por eso te voy a dar un adelanto-

-¡sí! Que será-

-un besito- Albert con cara de oh por Dios dice

-pero cierra los ojitos y no hagas trampa, te estoy viendo jiji…te vi…cierra los ojos, ahí va… ciérralos-

Patricia frunció los labios y Albert apenas pudo le acerco a Cookie su perrito chiguaga y lo aparto.

-listo amor te gusto-

-si tientes una nariz algo fría-

\- si eso dicen-

Patricia pone cara de disgusto y Albert contesta

–Ósea porque, en ocasiones uno da besitos en la mejilla-

-ah así si-

\- debo irme ya no aguanto, ya quiero que sea el día de la boda-

-yo también-

Día de la boda

-Candy amiga, estoy feliz de que seas mi madrina de bodas; eso de muestra lo mucho que me adoras y lo gran amiga que eres, déjame darte muchos besitos-

-si amiguita pero… con cuidado no te vayas a dañar el maquillaje-

-ah que emoción ya tocaron la marcha nupcial

-si arréglate y dame tus lentes-

-pero no veo-

-camina siempre derecho-

-te hare caso, espero no tropezar-

Patricia Vizcaya, iba feliz por el altar con mucha lentitud hasta el altar para evitar caer tenía un traje de novia tipo siglo 16 con armazón y mangas largas. Por otra parte Candy vestía un muy sexi y atrevido vestido de madrina de bodas rosa pálido, escotado cuello en V, sin mangas ceñido al cuerpo. Por su parte Albert decía

-guao que hermosa, que bella, es demasiado sexy ya quiero irme de luna de miel-

George extrañado pregunta

-¡¿es en serio?!-

-si-

Patricia pensaba: que lindo mi amor se ve tan feliz y alegre por verme. "Debo dar gracias a Candy por haberme elegido el vestido, es tan linda conmigo".

Al terminar la ceremonia el padre dice puede besar a la novia Albert, tragaba en seco y rápidamente desvía el beso a la comisura y le dice al oído haciéndola sonrojar. Ya quiero irme contigo de luna de miel.

-gracias mi amor vámonos ya-

 **Ya en el hotel**

-toma corazón bebamos champagne-

-hm, esta rica mi amor debo confesarte que nunca he estado con ningún chico espero y seas muy tierno conmigo-

-por supuesto ya verás que ni te dolerá, seré muy tierno-

Con gran dificultad logro entrar a la habitación y por tanto le pidió ayuda a Albert para quitarse el traje de novia. Y cuando logro quitarse la primera parte del vestido se sorprendió de ver el armazón.

-se que esta difícil de quitar pero Candy, me dijo que me haría ver bella y sí que lo consiguió por que me veías con una cara, eres lindo-

-por supuesto solo ayúdame a quitar el armazón-

-Ahora si esas enaguas te hacen ver más provocativa-

-eres tan adorable-

-mi ternurita cafetalera bebe más champagne para que te relajes-

-bueno… ¡uy! Me siento rara- ha de ser porque no estás a acostumbrada a beber-

-se-rá…-

-listo Candy ya se durmió entra pronto ¿ahora qué hacemos?-

-matarla-

-¿Cómo?-

-no te asustes es broma, la desnudamos le sacamos sangre de la vena y esparcimos un poco en la cama para hacerle creer que estuvieron juntos, páseme mi bolso para sacar la inyectadora, algodón y el torniquete-

-espera afuera Albert mientras yo me encargo de quitarle la ropa-

-Mejor te espero en el bar y lleva tu traje sexy-

-recuerda que no pueden reconocerte, toma las llave de mi habitación y disfrázate, yo llevare peluca roja, así podremos bailar sin que nos reconozcan y… beberemos toda la noche por cortesía de Vizcaya platinun-

-me enloqueces cuando eres mala-

De ese modo Candy y Albert, hicieron de las suyas mientras al día siguiente, Patricia se levantaba creyendo haber pasado la noche más fabulosa de su vida aunque no recuerde nada.

Será que continua o es este el final de esta historia jajajajaja

Den ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Patricia Vizcaya, estiraba sus brazos llena de felicidad, miraba la cama tapándose la boca con una inocencia y dulce sonrisita, al ver pequeñas muestras que le hacían creer que ya era toda una mujer.

-¡que tierno! una nota, me dejo, mi hermoso-

" **mi ternurita cafetelera, anoche fue uffff… insuperable, espero haber sido muy tierno contigo. Definitivamente la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. Me levante temprano para hacer unas llamadas por favor arréglate, quise decir ponte bella, más bella de lo que eres para ir mas tarde a la piscina. Te adora tu esposo. W.A.A"**

Patricia, pegaba risueña la carta a su pecho felizmente… demasiado feliz. Pues, se caso con uno de los hombres más guapos y elegantes, según las revistas de Chicago para ella del Universo.

 **Mientras en la habitación de Candy 505.**

-Albert mas, duro, dale fuerte-

-amor en eso estoy ¿así? O ¿mas?-

-dale más ya casi…-

-ya sale…-

-si ya salió- se limpia la frente -no sé ¿cómo se te quedo atascada la camisa en la puerta del baño?-

-ah de ser porque bebimos demasiado al quitarme la ropa la lance por todos lados, ni encontré mi bóxer-

-acomódate debes lucir radiante-

-amor no quiero dejarte sola sabes que te amo con locura, en estos momentos tu serias mi esposa si ese viejo no me hubiera llevado a la ruina-

-lo sé mi Bert… te amo… ahora en la noche estudiamos bien las clausulas para hallar alternativas yo… **ya tengo algunas** -

 **En la habitación de los recién casados.**

-¡amor volviste! Me desperté hace dos horas-

-¿ah sí?-

-¿Llamaste?-

-¿a quién?-

-dijiste que harías unas llamadas… en tu…jijiji… carta-

-cierto, bajemos a la piscina-

De la mano caminaban hasta la alberca del hotel, ella se quitaba su vestido muy señorial para dejar al descubierto un traje de baño al mejor estilo de los años 20. Se gira toda emocionada para mostrar el atuendo balneario a Albert.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡radiante!-

-le debemos las gracias a Candy, ella me ayudo elegir todo y… me dijo que tu eres un poco celosito, ella es tan buena conmigo-

-si hablando del rey de roma, mira qué casualidad… allá viene…-

Candy, aparecía más despampanante que nunca sus rizos dorados se movían seductoramente al ritmo del viento, haciendo quedar boquiabierto a Albert. Llevaba un vestido corto playero color rosa, escotado y sandalias altas. Patricias le sonreía.

-Candy ¡Qué casualidad! tu aquí en el mismo hotel que nosotros-

-sí que casualidad amiga y amigo-

-Candy nos alegra verte aquí, así podemos compartir y hacer más amena nuestra luna de miel ¿verdad Paty?- dándole un ligero y disimulado codazo dice entre dientes -se amable-

Ella sobándose suavemente –si Blanca-

-no me gusta que me llamen Blanca-

-Perdón… me gusta que estés aquí con nosotros-

-gracias, me sentare al lado de ustedes, voy a broncearme-

Candy dejo al descubierto su esbelta figura, bien proporcionada llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro y comenzó aplicarse en los brazos y piernas con masajes un tanto provocador para cierto ojos azules.

-¡ay!.. No llego a… mi espalda-

-no te preocupes Blan... digo Candy Albert te puede colocar bronceador-

-por supuesto yo lo hago ven, me siento atrás de ti, ponte el cabello a un lado-

Patricia miraba un poco rara la forma de masajear de Albert pero… su inocencia no le dejaba pensar en maldad alguna y menos creer que entre ellos, tenga o continúen una relación, si estaba enterada que fueron novios. Se aseguraba, que eso es cosa del pasado él, siempre le demostró afecto y ella comprensión y madurez. Albert le dice al oído:

-con ese traje de baño me provoca hacerte el amor otra vez-

-¡¿nunca te cansas?!-

-no-

-¡vámonos de aquí!-

-Paty querida puedes traernos alguna bebida, iría yo pero como vez estoy ocupado-

-sí, yo voy-

Albert y Candy fueron rápidamente detrás de unas palmeras, se entregaban a la lujuria de su pasión ambos gemían.

Por otro lado en el restauran Paty llevaba con dificultad las bebidas, en el camino sin querer resbala y se tropieza con un chico…

-señorita disculpe por haberle tropezado ¿la ayudo?-

-no se preocupe, estoy bien y soy señora, **dignamente casada** -

-perdone, por favor permítame llevarle las bebidas-

-¿Cuáles? Si se me regaron todas-

-pediremos otra yo, me encargo de llevarlas-

-Bueno, hasta una distancia porque, mi esposo es muy celoso-

-seguro-sonríe

Paty ve a ambos lados y nos los encuentra- ¿A dónde habrán ido? ¿Será que me tarde demasiado? Y me fueron a buscar-

Paty al darse cuenta que no llegaban se regreso al hotel.

"Esto es mi culpa los pobres deben, estar como locos buscándome si no me hubiera tropezado con ese muchacho…"

En eso Albert abre la puerta.

-ternurita te andaba buscando-

Ella se le guinda emocionada – ¡lo sabia!-

-Traje comida quiero comer en la habitación, estamos de luna de miel y quiero disfrutarte toda la noche-

-¡yo también!- cuando ella se acerca a besarlo él, coloca su dedo índice para detener su beso.

-primero cenemos-

Nuevamente Paty, queda rendida después de haber ingerido el somnífero.

Habitación de Candy

Albert se lanzaba en la cama a ver televisión.

-levántate-

-estoy viendo Lagrimas de Amor ¿será que Neal es Gay?-

-en vez de andar perdiendo el tiempo ayúdame a planificar-

-está bien apagare la tele-

-analicemos según, las clausulas hay tres formas que quedes como único heredero:

Primero que muera por alguna enfermedad o de forma natural, dos que quede embarazada o… tres…cometa… **adulterio** -

-ella jamás será infiel es demasiado…-

-lo sé, ingenua, me harta, así que pensé: podemos contratar a un grupo de fertilidad, que se encargue de inseminarla artificialmente y posteriormente le hagan una cesárea de esa forma, no se dará cuenta que aun es virgen-

-me gusta ¿Cuándo ponemos en marcha el plan? Ya no la tolero-

-debemos elegir el más conveniente… aunque pensándolo bien mejor…

 **Continuara… digan ¿Cuál será la forma mas conveniente para que Albert se separe de Paty? Sus criticas serán escuchadas ya será tiempo que Paty se entere o… decidan les espero…jiji… Garantizo que lo siguiente impactara.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-no sé que opción tomar, también la podemos volver loca-

-de todos modos al casarme con ella la mitad de su fortuna es mía, con eso podemos retomar nuestros negocios ahora… seria buscar la forma de divorciarnos y obtener el mayor porcentaje-

-¡cierto!-

-de igual forma, mi pequeña pecosa yo, hago lo que tu decidas, te seguiré… ven acuéstate a mi lado quiero dormir abrazándote esta y todas las noches… ¡hey! ¿Alguien podría decirle a la mujer más hermosa que la amo?-

-me encanta cuando te pones romántico, durmamos así, juntitos-

 **Tres años atrás…**

-William confía en mí, con este nuevo tipo de combustible vegetal, elaborado a partir de cereales (arroz, maíz…) podrán mejorar la calidad humana, primero al disminuir la contaminación ambiental y aparte será más económico y accesible para la comunidad y con las ganancias podremos ayudar a mas hospitales oncológicos, incluso yo dejare de explotar los pozos petroleros mi, principal misión en la vida es ayudar-

-gracias sin embargo, tengo algo de temor por la receptividad… Stear, ha estado trabajando arduamente día y noche en la formula y por fin, la obtuvo falta saber ¿Cómo lo tomara la sociedad?-

-confía. Te daré todo el apoyo de la compañía-

-¡Gracias!...-

 **Dos semana después…**

-¡ **VIEJO DESGRACIADO!** ¿Cómo me fue a engañar?-golpeo el escritorio- caí redondo-

-¡cálmate William!-

-¿Qué me calme si estoy a punto de caer en la ruina? Por culpa de ese ¡zorro maldito! pero esto no se queda así, lo voy a buscar-

-Lo mejor será que salga por la puerta trasera, aun continúan las manifestaciones-

-bien, iré por la puerta trasera, dame las llaves…-

 **Petróleos Vizcaya International**

-señor necesita una autorización para pasar-

-¿Ahora necesito autorización? ¿Qué salga o destruyo todo?-

-llamare a seguridad…-

-haga lo que se le dé la gana-

-déjenlo un momento…-

-señor, disculpe llego todo agresivo llame a los de seguridad para impedir su ingreso pero… en eso usted llego-

-tranquila Angélica, lo que le diré será muy breve… luego lo echan-

-haber muchachito… ¿Cómo te hago entender? Soy empresario, lo que me estorba lo quito del camino, llámalo monopolio, como gustes yo le denomino estrategias financieras para aumentar los dividendos familiares- expresa sin contemplación alguna.

-¡ **LAS GANANCIAS DE ESTE PRODUCTO IBA AYUDAR A MUCHA GENTE!** no solo era beneficio personal… varias personas obtendría ganancias y… usted, arruino todo… se encargo de desacreditarlo, realizando campañas nefastas que ponen entre dicho su uso, y… además… genero incertidumbre al hacerlos creer que acabaría con las siembras, la gente está nerviosa ¡PROTESTAN!… piensa que afectara las cosecha de cereales y por ende su alimentación-

-Y crees que me interesa-arquea una ceja- solo quiero asegurar el futuro de mis nietos, y tu eres un nadie- reía.

-así que su hija es muy importante-tono sarcástico-veo que…-mira al escritorio y toma el retrato- es ella ¿verdad?

\- ni se te ocurra tocarla gusano, sáquenlo de aquí enseguida-

-ni creas que-hablaba serenamente- porque, me vas a sacar… tú linda hija saldrá ilesa-

-Angélica, que le den… que…-

-Señor… señor ¿qué le sucede? Pronto una ambulancia-

 **Una sema después…**

-Candy… amor se perfectamente… que te dije que nos íbamos a casar pero…ya no podrá ser… escucha no volveré a enamorarme de nadie más… solo te tocare a ti y… a nadie más a pesar de lo que deba hacer…-

-Albert… te amo con todo mi corazón- le tomo las manos y viéndole fija-directo a los ojos- dame la razón yo, entenderé y no te juzgare-

Albert le explico cómo fue engañado…

-¡ **ESA RATA!** … tranquilo ya sé como recuperaremos todo… sin afectar nuestro amor y para demostrarte mi fidelidad hacia ti… pondremos a la luna esa hermosa y… bella… resplandeciente luna de testigo para sellar nuestro pacto de amor-

-Candy, no debes hacer nada… se supone que esperaríamos a casarnos-

-no deseo esperar-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

 **Al día siguiente…**

-Primero debemos ¿conocer sus gustos? ¿Sus pasatiempos? Sinceramente se te hará sencillo casarte con ella, ninguna se resistiría a tus encantos-

-de eso no me quedo duda anoche-

-según por los artículos sociales es una inocente palomita…-

 **Tiempo actual…**

-alguien está tocando la puerta… deja mirar por la ventanilla… ¡oh! Por ¡Dios! Es Stear ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo averiguo?-

-escóndete-

-¿en dónde?-

-Ash… tapate con la sabana- Candy solo alcanzo ponerse, una camisa de Albert, la cual le quedo grande -YA ABRO- y entreabrió la puerta

-Stear… hola ¿tu por aquí?-bostezaba- ah Recién me levanto-

-hola prima así saludas dame un beso, me permites pasar-

-Es que… resulta que estoy acompañada…-stear medio alzo la mirada, observando la cama-

-entiendo prima te parce si… luego hablamos-

-Está bien a la hora del almuerzo te parce si-

-Ya se fue-

-Estuvimos cerca-

\- tenía tiempo que no lo veía, Candy ya no aguanto más esta situación debemos buscar el modo de deshacernos de ella-

-ya creo saber cómo- se dieron un beso.

 **Hora del almuerzo…**

-Candy, me entere que Albert se caso y vine a verte me preocupe…-

-no debes de preocuparte soy una mujer madura y he superado todo-

-estas teniendo un comportamiento libertino… tú no eres esa clase de chica-

-si viniste a sermonearme mejor te devuelves por donde viniste-

-verdaderamente te desconozco ¿con quién estabas esta mañana?-

-asunto personal-

-de acuerdo no tiene caso que me quede tu… seguirás en lo mismo-

 **Dos semanas después…**

-amor al fin en nuestra casa todo lo de aquí es tuyo-expresa alegre.

Los días pasaban y Albert, siempre llegaba tarde para evitar dormir con ella y siempre tenía como excusa: no querer despertarla, quien complacida entendía. Hasta que un día…

-Albert-

-si mi ternurita cafetelera-

-voy a encontrarme con unas amigas, tardare unas horas-

-De acuerdo, me quedare a reevaluar unos documentos administrativo-

-seguro…-sonriente-besito-

-en la frentecita para que no se te corra el labial-

-gracias tú, siempre pensando en mi bienestar-

-te acompaño a la puerta… chau… ternurita-

Albert, marco rápido el teléfono -salió Candy ven es seguida…-

 **Dos horas después… Comisaria de Chicago.**

-yo a ti te conozco ¿Qué haces acá?-

-Vine ayudarte-

-se que eres inocente-

-Yo no quise hacer eso, lo juro.-

-traje un abogado, por favor cuéntale ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?-

 **Con lágrimas en los ojos inicia su relato…**

-Vi que brillaba una luz…en la noche estrellada…era la luz de mi amado, en aquel ventanal. Vi sus sombras ella, se paraba en brazos y él la tomaba de las piernas, se movían desenfrenadamente, mi, mi, mi Albert… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Albert? Yo podría haber visto que ese hombre no era para mí… ¡pero yo estaba perdida, como una esclava que ningún hombre podría liberar!... Al final del encuentro, cuando mi disque amiga se alejaba manejando… yo estuve esperando. Cruce la calle hasta la casa, y el abrió la puerta ¡El, se paro allí, en la puerta riendo! Yo… sentí el cuchillo en mi mano. Y él, no rió más…-

Continuara… o lo dejamos aquí?


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-yo sentí el cuchillo en mi mano y… el no… rio mas- Lloraba desconsoladamente Patricia…

-yo, estoy aquí para ayudarte…-

 **La Tía abuela Elroy y Candy lloraban amargamente…**

-¡oh! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Dime Candy, él… mi único sobrino… él es el hijo que nunca tuve… no puedo con tanto…-

-fue…horrible aun me cuesta revivir… ese momento tan fatídico… lo siento me cuesta hablar… mi corazón no aguantara… más pena-AGONÍA…-

-Disculpen - se aclara la garganta el Doctor - debo informarles, que el diagnostico de Albert, aun es reservado-

-doctor… no…no, podemos con tanto sufrimiento ¿nos permite verlo?-

-señora su estado de salud aun, es delicado solo podrá entrar una sola-

-Candy, ve tu,… se que él, así lo quiere…hazle compañía… porque…porque, yo no puedo con tanto dolor…-

-despreocúpese sea positiva él, se recuperare tiene que hacerlo…-

-acompáñeme-

-gracias doctor, déjeme cerrar la puerta-

-…imbécil… ¡DESPIERTA!...-

-haga silencio, nos pueden descubrir-

-descubrir si este idiota… esta roncando…levántate Albert…

-¿Qué sucede porque me despiertas de ese modo?-dice desorientado

-eres, el peor actor de todos… se supone que estas conectado a ventilación mecánica ¿comprendes? No respiras naturalmente, por tanto ¡no roncas! Por suerte entre yo, y no la tía-

-¡ay! Mi pobre tía, debe estar sufriendo…deberíamos decirle…Auch ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-si ella se entera. Sus declaraciones de preocupación y angustia serán poco convincentes-

-Tú, lo haces muy bien, te mereces el Oscar- dice Jimmy, el cual se lanza al sofá y prende el televisor…

-¿crees que Mathew, vaya a la cárcel por haber secuestrado a su esposa?… oye mi control ¿ahora porque lo apagas?-

-este es el colmo, no sé cómo hemos avanzado en este plan con semejantes ¡ineptos!-

-te informo, que estoy en total desacuerdo con este maquiavélico plan solo he accedido, por la cantidad de personas, que serán beneficiada con ese gran donativo… ¡pobre chica! ¿Quieres coñac?-

-¿Cómo me ofreces eso apenas me estoy recuperando?-

-por favor Albert, estas mejor que todos nosotros juntos. La herida solo llego a tejido subcutáneo (grasa) no ¡te preocupes! ¡Se feliz! con los antibióticos y la antitetánica quedaste más sano que nunca… además eres tan suertudo que descubrimos a tiempo un pequeño quiste, bebe-

Albert se encoge de hombros y lo acepta.

-¡mi coñac!-

-gracias a mi intervención hemos progresado, la tonta creyó, que estabas herido de gravedad, menos mal se me, había quedado el celular, evitando mayor peligro para tu vida y… llamé de inmediato a la policía. La encontré en estado de shock y tú desmayado… ves sangre y te desmayas ¡HOMBRES!-

-NO, TE BURLES ¡duele!-

-y... pensar que nos facilito todo ¿podemos negociar su libertad a cambio de su fortuna?-

 **Comisaria de Chicago**

-estoy preocupado por ella, es muy dulce lamentablemente su mirada ya no es la misma… creo que ha perdido ese sentimiento…llamado amor… es increíble…-

-Paty... es una dulce palomita, incapaz de hacer daño siempre vivió en una cajita de cristal, a pesar de toda su inocencia fue capaz de casi… ajusticiar a Albert, esperemos se recupere-

-Aun, me cuesta creer el cambio radical de mi prima…al punto de ser amante de Albert-

-¿por qué te pones de parte de Paty y no de tu prima?-

-John, cuando tropecé con ella en aquel restauran me di cuenta, al verla a los ojos… (Sonríe) ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo expresarlo con palabras?... ella es un…un…un… Arco Iris… a donde vaya los colores la rodearán, jamás necesitara vestir elegantemente o usar tacones enormes para demostrar, su enigmática y cautivadora personalidad…solo basta con ver sus ojos y tierna sonrisa para saber que es un arco iris…que lleva los colores por el aire, por todas partes… sus mejillas sonrosadas aluden al color del amor… sus ojos y cabellos castaños recuerdan a la perfección al tono de la tierra fértil, capaz de dar vida a las plantas y nutrir las flores,… ella… ella es un **Arco Iris** -

Continuara…

Recuerden entre mas comentarios den más cápitulos tendran jejejejej Gracias a todas por seguir este loco Fic, de corazon se les quiere y se le agradece... asi que compartan su opinion , la cual será tomada en cuenta porque es un fic interactivo, la verdad era para dos capitulos peron ante la receptivida y sugerencias se alargo un poco, asi que comente jejejeje ah proximamente vendra una adaptacion dramatica espero le sea de agardo. se les quiere bye, bye...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **Comisaria de Chicago**

En una celda, algo fría se encontraba Patricia Vizcaya, pensando en su mala suerte, ella nunca en su vida se había enamorado, pues siempre fue una chica tímida e inocente, sobreprotegida por su papá.

-señora Andrew, tiene visita, ponga las manos hacia atrás, leclocaremos las esposas-

\- le quitare las esposas, siéntese aquí, recuerde cualquier señal de violencia ingresaremos y la pondremos en una celda de mayor seguridad-

Pase adelante señorita, cualquier cosa nos avisa-

-¿Cómo esta Albert?-

-estable… eres una demente, quien pensaría, que un angelito… como tu seria capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad-

-ustedes me engañaron si su amor persistía, me lo hubieran comunicado, al enterarme de su traición de esa manera, tan, tan… descarada (cabizbaja lloraba)…-

-claro sentiste rabia, celos, ira, hazme un favor ¿quieres? deja de hacerte la tierna y linda Patico. Te ibas hacer a un lado… ¡cómo no!... de ser así nunca lo hubieras herido de gravedad-

-saldré de aquí y enmendare mi error, mis abogados me dijeron, que actúe cegada por los celos y la corte lo tendrá en cuenta-

-¿tienes prueba de infidelidad? Hasta donde yo veo, es tu palabra contra la mía, disculpa por hacerte caer de tu nubecita-

-YO LOS VI ¡DESDE ABAJO! SUS SILUETAS ESTABAN EN EL VENTANAL SE BESABAN, SE… QUIERO BORRAR ESAS IMÁGENES-

-Alguna u otra prueba porque, hasta donde sé, para ser tomadas en consideración deben ser tangibles; es decir observables, medibles y palpables, no las intangibles que son producto de tu imaginación, los sucesos repentino de tu padre afecto en demasía tu psiquis, lo más recomendable es que te declaren incompetente para tomar decisiones, Albert quedara como dueño absoluto de todos tus bienes… Patico…te tengo una propuesta evitémonos tanto papeleo. Albert, retirara la denuncia… podemos declarar que todo fue un accidente un mal entendido… con una condición…-

-¿Cuál? (expresa con voz inaudible mirando al piso)-

-cede el ochenta por ciento de tus vienes a Albert, te divorcias y todos felices, de lo contrario te meteremos aun sanatorio donde un muy gentil y encantador enfermero te sabrá aplicar choques eléctricos para que te recuperes pronto de tu manía ¡loca!-

Paty, se sentía frustrada por tal razón acepto el trato. Candy se retiro, a las horas de la boca de Paty, Stear se entero del trato.

-¿Cómo negociaste sin la presencia de tu abogado? podrías quedar totalmente desamparada-

-ella, tiene razón no existen pruebas de que me haya sido infiel, en todo momento se comportaba como el hombre perfecto, aunque en realidad… es un hombre malo, trae veneno en los labios… es pura traición ¡lo odio!-

-en fin, velare porque, todo quede en correcto orden… Paty, debo confesarte algo…

-te escucho Stear-

-Candy y yo somos primos- Paty, se sorprende, quedando impactada, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas-fui al hotel a encontrarme con mi prima para persuadirla, mi familia y yo realmente nos preocupamos mucho por ella, sus cambios de humor, salidas nocturnas y más, aun de enterarnos de su rompimiento amoroso, al llegar a la habitación… no me dejo pasar… estaba con un hombre y ahora, atando cabos ese hombre era…- PUFF! POW!

-DESGRACIADO TODOS ¡se vienen a burlar de mi lo detesto a todos! los ¡odio! ¡Odio! SAL DE AQUÍ Y NO REGRESES, los términos del trato los hará mi abogado ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

-Paty perdóname-

-¡VETE! ¿NO ENTENDISTE?-

Stear, salió sobándose el rostro, a la vez comprendía y respetaba la reacción de Paty, a los días… Albert, fingía una repentina y pronta recuperación, la Tía Elroy estaba extremadamente feliz al verlo lleno de vigor y energía, aunque al asistir a la comisaria a finiquitar el documento; que lo acreditaría como dueño absoluto de los bienes de a Paty a cambio de su libertad, caminaba despacito, como si continuara convaleciente…

Paty, se encontraba aturdida, molesta algo fría e indolente por la situación horrorosa, que le toco vivir al ser engañada incluso, en su luna de miel ¿qué más le habrán hecho? y ella ni enterada. A pesar del último trato recibido por Paty, Stear se presento, no quería que la siguieran maltratando. Albert, acudió en compañía de Candy y su abogado.

-Señora Andrew, los documentos están en completo orden puede firmarlos con seguridad-

-No me vuelva a llamar señora Andrew, soy señorita Vizcaya de ese tramposo, egoísta, no quiero saber ¡NADA! ¡Ni ser nada! ni siquiera sé porque, se está presentando aquí, con que asistiera su abogado, era suficiente. -

-Mi querida Paty, solo vine a asegurarme, que esto se dé en los mejores términos-

-voy a firmar ¡PRONTO! no quiero verlos más, me iré muy lejos de aquí con la poca dignidad, que me quede (cabizbaja)-

Paty, tomaba la pluma ofrecida por Candy, quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo, sin verla la toma…

-permíteme debes humedecerlo en la tinta-

-Te gusta sentirte vencedora ¡engañamos a la mosca muerta!-

-La verdad ¡SÍ!-

Ya al estar en contacto la pluma con la hoja…

-Paty, no firmes…

Continuara…

El siguiente es el último capítulo, gracias por haber seguido esta historia, que solo era dos capítulos pero, ante su receptividad y acogida se extendió… gracias las adoro. Sin ustedes esto no sería factible… jejeje en especial a las siguientes, que me animan a través de sus comentarios procedo a mencionarlas: Glenda, princesstarsandy, Silvia gc, Mercedes, Lila Venezuela, Tutypineapple, Sandra Casillas, Marlene Mendes, Mary silenciosa, Fati, invitado, Wendy Alfaro , Alesita77, arena, HaniR, Leticia Díaz, paulayjoaqui . Besos a todas las amo. jiji


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Paty, no firmes…-

-padre pensé que, aun estabas en terapia intensiva-

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver el señor Vizcaya, más enérgico que nunca, el camino hasta su hija y le quito la pluma, tirándola a la basura.

\- hace dos meses desperté, mi socio de confianza, decidió callarlo hasta verme recuperado en su totalidad, puesto que la ultima vez, que estuve frente a este calculador-tramposo-señalando a Albert- me dio un pre infarto-

-yo ¡¿calculador-tramposo?! VIEJO DECREPITO ¡LO MATO!-

-¡oh! ¡Pronta tu recuperación! Según me entere estabas desahuciado, tenía la esperanza de que pasaras a ¡mejor vida!-

-¡VIEJO MAÑOSO! ¡YO, LO VOY A PASAR A MEJOR VIDA!-

-orden, orden ¿Qué alboroto es este? Ustedes están en una delegación ¿creen que esto es una plaza?-

-este viejo, bajo engaños, me quito mi fortuna-

-este desgraciado en compañía de su amante, iban a estafar a mi hija, sino llego a tiempo-

-por lo que veo, solo existe una forma de solucionar este inconveniente-

Todos al unísono **-¡¿Cómo?!-**

 **Corte suprema de Chicago**

Juez Will Smith (El Príncipe del Rap)

-bien, bien, bien…he analizado las pruebas y los encuentro a todos culpables, daré la sentencia correspondiente a cada uno: pase al frente mi tocayo William Albert Andrew, por el cargo de estafa y adulterio, se le aplicara 5 años de pena privativa de libertad, sin derecho a fianza-

-señor juez-

-shhh…-

-señor-

-shhh-

-se...-

-shh…regrese a su asiento-

-ahora la señorita Candy White, por el cargo de complicidad y autora intelectual de los actos de desfalco y lo sabemos porque, comprobamos que… el señor William, carece del intelecto necesario para llevar a cabo semejante plan magistral-Albert, se iba a quejar pero Stear lo retuvo, por otro lado Candy, tenía mirada de inocencia-usted me cae muy bien, le daré cinco años de prisión en una cárcel de mínima seguridad, de acuerdo a su conducta podría salir antes, lamentablemente también es sin derecho a fianza-

-gracias señor Juez- Candy le guiña un ojo, Albert la mira medio enfurecido por el gesto.

-Continuemos con el señor Mario Eugenio Vizcaya, por la acusación de fraude a las empresas Andrew, teniendo en cuenta su edad, usted deberá devolver todo el dinero invertido en la creación del combustible vegetal y pagar una condena de seis años en su residencia; durante este lapso no podrá salir de tales perímetros, sin derecho a fianza-

-entendido señor juez-

-por último, señorita Patricia Vizcaya, por la imputación de intento de homicidio en tercer grado por actuar, cegada por la inconsciencia y los celos, le daremos diez años de prisión de acuerdo, a su comportamiento podría salir antes del tiempo señalado. Es todo se cierra la sesión-

 **Cárcel para mujeres de Chicago.**

Candy y Paty ni se miraban, se aislaban una de la otra. Un día una de las reas al ver a Paty, calladita, sin relacionarse con ninguna, se le acerca.

\- Tú ¿TE CREES MÁS QUE NOSOTRAS?-

-no, señorita Peggy- todas se echaron a reír…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡¿Parezco cerda?!-

Temblorosa contesta-no quise decir eso, he escuchado que la llaman así-

-sabes ¿qué le suceden a las que oyen lo indebido?-

-no- temblorosa

-¡ESTO!- le iba a dar un puñetazo cuando Candy, detiene sorpresivamente su golpe. .

-suficiente Peggy, me lo habrá escuchado a mí, es mi amiga… si quieres, que continúe dándote tip para mejorar tu belleza y mantener tu hombre a tu lado… ¡déjala!-

-te salvaste cuatro ojos, vámonos… este lugar ya me aburrió-

Candy se sienta al lado de Paty-realmente nunca me caíste mal y si te considere mi amiga pero… al enterarme de la estafa de tu padre hecha a mi novio, me cegué lo amo demasiado-

-pudieron hablar conmigo yo, les habría de vuelto hasta el último centavo ustedes, me juzgaron, antes de conocerme-

Frunce los labios, moviéndolo a ambos lados-tienes razón-

-yo quería que mi primera vez fuera con el hombre que amo, sobre todo ahora que he iniciado una relación con Stear, es muy tierno, jamás falta a la hora de las visitas, me trae flores, chocolates… en esto días, le comparto-

-¡oh! ¡Oh! y lo será ¡créeme!-

\- ¿Qué significa ese ¡oh! ¡Oh!? ¿Por qué lo afirmas con tanta seguridad?-

-pues… nunca… estuviste con Albert, jajajaja, yo extraje sangre de tu brazo con una inyectadora…- ¡POP!

-auch, golpeas duro, lo acepto, me lo tengo merecido- Paty la abraza

-de todos modos gracias, se puede decir… que me conservo inmaculada jajaja-

-te ayudare a cambiar tu atuendo y esta vez, sí será en serio, necesitamos que Stear, este hay al momento de tu excarcelación-

Candy y Paty, estaban en la sección de costuras, allí aprovechaban para confeccionar algunos vestidos, las celadoras eran condescendientes con Candy ya que, sus consejos de belleza las hacían ver más hermosas...pasaron dos años…

-Candy ¿extrañas a Albert?-

-Sí, mucho-

-Mira lo que Stear, me trajo para Ti-

-un teléfono inteligente, Albert también tiene uno, ambos se podrán comunicar, lo haremos a escondida a una hora específica para que las demás reas no se molesten… de seguro, van a querer tener el mismo privilegio-

-Paty ¡te amo! sabía que eres la mejor amiga-

Albert y Candy comenzaron a verse por celular eso le hacía menos difícil el encarcelamiento, a Albert se le ocurrió…

-Candy, se que ambos estamos privados de libertad por nuestros delitos pero… yo necesito estar… este y todos los días contigo… Candy ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?-

-SÍ, SÍ, SI claro, mi amor, por supuesto-

-¡hey! hagan silencio ¿A qué se debe ese escándalo?-golpeaba la celadora las rejas; Candy ocultaba el celular. Paty intervino.

-es que estamos feliz, por mi cambio de look, me veo más juvenil ¿le gusta mi maquillaje?-

-DESCANSE ¡Ya!-

-¡Sí, señorita!-

Candy, continúa hablando con Albert.

-casi se dan cuenta… ¿cuándo nos casaríamos? faltan tres años para cumplir la condena en realidad a ti, a mi solo un año-

-no, puedo esperar tanto tiempo, te necesito, moví algunos hilos y gracias a los medios televisivos, nos podremos casar en una semana, filmaran la primera boda realizada en prisión-

-Albert, eres un genio… ¡Te Amo! ¡Te AMO!-

-¡Y yo, más!-

A la semana… Candy, lucía un sencillo vestido acampanado hasta las rodillas, cuello en V, color naranja, Albert portaba un traje elegante del mismo tono, que Candy con camisa blanca y corbata a juego. Stear y Paty fueron los padrinos.

El director de la cárcel dijo- por el poder, que me confiere los declaro marido y mujer solo tendrán… jajaja cuatro horas para disfrutar de su luna de miel-

Albert y Candy se dieron un dulce y apasionado beso, antes de irse a su luna de miel, Candy arrojo el ramo de flores, el cual fue a caer derechito, sin mucho esfuerzo a las manos de Paty, Stear la miro se le acerco y le dio un beso inolvidable.

 **Fin.**

Posdata: Paty salió a los cinco años de cumplir la condena y se caso por todo lo alto con Stear.

Como Albert demostró buena conducta salió a los cuatro años y Candy a los tres años de prisión, al cumplir cinco años de matrimonio Candy dio a luz a su primer hijo William en honor al Juez.

Ahora sí colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabo.


End file.
